


Feels Like a Winner

by earthquaker



Series: Match my Heartbeat [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Dirty Talk, Grammy Awards, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthquaker/pseuds/earthquaker
Summary: Tonight, it’s the Grammys, and Adam’s determined to enjoy himself. He knows that he should be grateful for this - that so many people dream of getting to this point in their careers, and never do. But it’s overwhelming, in a way that nothing else about being in Page of Cups has been so far.A Match my Heartbeat Coda.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Match my Heartbeat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189529
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	Feels Like a Winner

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn't done with this AU!
> 
> I wrote a lot of this fic a long time ago, before I'd even posted most of the main fic, and I wanted to fit it in so badly, but I could never find a good place for it. I didn't want to let it go though, so here it is! Enjoy!
> 
> (If you haven't read Match my Heartbeat yet, then this fic does kind of have spoilers for it, and also it's lacking any actual AU context.)

Awards season this year is a lot. It’s a lot of red carpets, a lot of interviews that only last a few minutes, and a lot of musicians that Adam is vaguely starstruck by. Not that he’d ever admit that.

Adam knows that he should be grateful for this - that so many people dream of getting to this point in their careers, and never do. But it’s overwhelming, in a way that nothing else about being in Page of Cups has been so far. He thinks it would be overwhelming even if he weren’t half-deaf, but as it is, the sensory overload is staggering.

Tonight though. Tonight, it’s the Grammys, and Adam’s determined to enjoy himself. It’s louder than anything before, though, and when people shout their names, he can’t tell where the call is coming from. He keeps his arm around Blue, hopes it looks natural, and goes where she goes, looks where she looks.

Up ahead, he can see Nightwash moving towards the venue. Ronan’s wearing an all-black suit and he looks so insanely sexy that Adam’s mouth goes dry. The band are being interviewed by some tabloid reporter and Ronan is not even attempting to look like he gives a fuck. Normal behaviour then. He’s scanning the crowd and when he catches Adam looking at him, he smirks sharply and fucking winks. Then he goes back to the interview like he’d been engaged with it the whole time.

Adam and Blue aren’t famous enough to keep getting waylaid by journalists and photographers, so they catch up to Nightwash. Gansey’s wearing a velvety green suit, and up close, it reminds Adam of the armchair in the reading room at Fox Way.

“I picked out Gansey’s suit. He looks good right?” Blue’s got such a happy little grin on her face that Adam doesn’t really want to tell her that he thinks he looks like an armchair. Blue is wearing a dress like a lampshade though, so maybe that’s the idea.

When Gansey turns round, he looks at Blue like he’d very much like to be the kind of lightbulb that goes under that kind of lampshade.

“Don’t they have a stylist?” Adam says instead.

“Do you think a stylist would let Henry wear _that_?” She makes a good point. Henry’s wearing a suit that has lines of iridescent sequins instead of pinstripes. It’s very loud. He looks like the anti-Ronan.

“We have a stylist,” Adam says to Blue.

“You mean you do because otherwise you’d be wearing the same thrift store suit to every event.”

“I don’t see why—” Adam begins to argue, but he cuts himself off. Now is not the time to argue this.

If they have a stylist, it’s not one who cares about them not wearing whatever the hell they want. Noah’s wearing a Blink-182 t-shirt underneath his suit jacket and he’s wearing Vans. It’s probably a miracle he’s wearing a suit jacket at all.

“This is the _Grammys_ , Noah,” Blue is whispering furiously to him. Noah just shrugs and smiles sunnily at her in reply.

“Tweed is not rock and roll, Parrish.” Ronan tells him as he slides his arm around Adam’s waist. He lets go of Blue, and she moves away from them. Adam can’t help but feel a little like he’s being passed off.

“That the best you can come up with?” He grins at Ronan, challenging.

“Yeah, fuck. You look really good, okay?” Ronan’s looking him up and down and Adam kind of hopes that people aren’t paying them too much attention. They’re not exactly being subtle at the moment.

But also, “I know.” He knows exactly how he looks. It’s the first time he’s ever worn a suit that was entirely brand new. Nothing from a thrift store, nothing second-hand. It’s three-piece, navy blue tweed. He looks nothing like the smart, sleek men he used to look at in magazines and dream of being, with their shiny cars and slick hair, but he feels a million times more confident than he would if he looked like one of them now. And the way that Ronan is looking at him, well. If he ever needs an ego boost in the future, he’s just going to have to remember that look.

When he’s standing with Ronan, it suddenly feels like more photographs are being taken of him and Ronan now than were being taken of Adam and Blue. Ronan leans in, like he’s going to whisper something in Adam’s deaf ear. Maybe he’s saying something, his lips brush Adam’s ear like he is. Adam knows the photos will look like he has; he can already picture the casual intimacy that the gesture represents. Adam knows the move has a double meaning though.

“You don’t have to do that,” he tells Ronan. Adam’s been thinking about it more and more lately. It feels like it could be a bigger coming out, than actually coming out, but Adam knows he can control this one from the start. Telling the world about his hearing is something he’s considered before, but maybe, depending on how tonight goes, it may become more than just an idle consideration.

*

The awards show is, as all awards shows really are, incredibly boring. It’s the biggest test to Ronan’s sobriety so far. He doesn’t know how he’s going to get through this.

Well, actually, if he twists ever so slightly towards the left and looks back a bit, he can see _exactly_ how he’s going to get through this. Adam’s sat a couple of rows behind, just in Ronan’s peripheral if he turns his head. He’s wearing the same glazed over expression as everyone else who promised they would pay attention to all the categories but has since zoned out. Ronan catches his eye and nods towards the back of the theatre.

“Just going to the bathroom, Gansey,” he says as slides out of the row. “To piss,” he adds, louder than necessary.

He sees Adam doing the same and soon as he’s close enough to him, he grabs Adam’s hand and pulls him into the bathrooms.

Once inside, he presses Adam against the door and locks it. Adam’s hands are all over him, sliding under his jacket and reaching around him to squeeze his ass. Ronan bites at his jaw, wants to leave teeth marks, but he knows Adam would be annoyed.

“Fuck, you look so fucking good. Your ass in these pants, makes me think of all the dirty things I wanna do to you. Fucking impossible to pay attention.” Adam’s voice is low, rough, and frantic.

Ronan actually laughs at that. “Fuck, Parrish. Don’t blame me for your lack of attention.” Ronan doesn’t know why they’re talking, they don’t have much time. He kisses Adam hard, all teeth and tongues and biting of lips.

Adam’s panting into his mouth, and he pulls away enough to ask, “Is this rock and roll then?”

“What? Getting sucked off in the men’s bathroom at the Grammys?” Ronan replies. “Definitely.”

“You’re gonna --?” Adam sounds blindsided and incredibly turned on.

Ronan drops to his knees. “You have to be quiet though,” he tells Adam, as he noses at his cock through his suit trousers. “And quick.”

“I can do that,” Adam whispers. He unzips his trousers and pulls his cock out, and with absolutely no build up, Ronan sucks him down. Adam’s swear is bitten off and Ronan holds his hips still, thumbs digging into his jutting hipbones.

It’s rough and it’s sloppy, and Ronan does every trick he can think of to get Adam off as quick as he can. He lets Adam thrust forward into his mouth and swallows around him as he fills his throat. Adam’s biting down on the knuckles of one hand, trying to stop himself from making noise, but it probably wouldn’t matter. The obscene, wet sounds of his cock sliding in and out Ronan’s mouth fill the tiny bathroom stall. His other hand is cupping Ronan’s jaw, thumb scrubbing across his cheekbone and fingertips digging in under the bone.

When Ronan pulls back to draw breath, thick strands of saliva connect his mouth to the flushed head of Adam’s cock. Adam takes his hand from his mouth and wraps it around his shaft. He looks down at Ronan with dark eyes and rubs the slick head of his cock back and forth over Ronan’s swollen bottom lip. Ronan doesn’t move, he just waits.

“You love this,” Adam says. His voice is rough, like he’s the one that’s been deepthroating cock. He feeds his cock back between Ronan’s parted lips, rubs the head against Ronan’s tongue. “Just couldn’t wait to get on your knees for me, could you? Couldn’t wait until we were back in our hotel room, just needed my cock that badly.”

Ronan moans in response. There’s spit running down his chin and he’s breathing hard through his nose. Adam thrusts in deep and holds Ronan against him; cock pushed deep in his throat. He’s completely surrounded by Adam, every ragged breath he takes through his nose is just _Adam_. There’s nowhere else he wants to be than right here, taking whatever Adam wants to give him.

Too soon for Ronan’s liking, Adam is pulling back and roughly jacking himself off. “Are you gonna swallow?” he asks Ronan, his free hand traces down the side of Ronan’s face. “I’d love to come all over your face right now. You look so pretty when I do that to you.”

Ronan knows it’s a bad idea, they’re at the _fucking Grammys_. But all he wants right then is to beg Adam to do it. But before he can beg, his mouth is full again, Adam pushing deep into his throat. His cock is fucking pulsing and Adam’s holding Ronan right where he wants him as he comes down his throat.

“Gansey’s gonna be so mad that you did this,” Adam says, as Ronan gets to his feet. There’s dust on the knees of his pants and he knows he should brush it off. But he doesn’t.

“Why? Are you gonna tell him?” Adam’s reaching for where Ronan is hard in his pants, but Ronan grabs his hand and kisses his palm. “Later. Go win a Grammy.”

“I’m not gonna win a Grammy, Lynch.” Adam rolls his eyes.

Ronan’s trying to focus on getting his erection to go away. It’s easier said than done, with Adam still watching him with dark eyes, and looking flushed and freshly fucked. It’s even harder to make it go away when a filthy thought occurs to him.

“If you win a Grammy, I’ll let you fuck me bare,” he whispers roughly into Adam’s good ear.

“Fuck.”

When Ronan gets back to his seat, Gansey’s looking at him with concern.

“You were gone a while,” he says.

“Ran into Parrish outside.” He brushes some of the dust from the bathroom floor off of one his knees. He feels Gansey’s eyes track the movement, but then he twists around, looks to where Adam is sliding back into his own row. Ronan resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“Are you sure that was a good idea?” Gansey asks.

“You wanna go back there and ask him? Because I think it was a great idea.” he says instead. He amuses himself by imagining the look on Gansey’s face if Adam told him what they’d been up to.

“No, I believe you. I don’t want to know.” Ronan does roll his eyes at that. New Artist is the next category and Ronan’s got more nervous excitement about this category than he does about any of the ones Nightwash are in. The promise he made Adam just makes it worse.

*

“Congratulations, Page of Cups, on your first ever Grammy win! Have you guys got big plans to celebrate tonight?”

 _I’m going to fuck Ronan Lynch without a condom._ “Yeah, all our family is here, so we’re going to celebrate with them,” he says instead.

“Sounds great!” The reporter says. Adam tries to focus on her, instead of filling his mind with thoughts of Ronan. She’s wearing too much fake tan; Adam can see where it’s rubbed off on part of her white dress. “You must’ve got a lot of invites to some great parties?”

 _I’m going to come inside him and then push my fingers in to feel where I’ve been._ He really needs to stop thinking about Ronan. He tunes in to what Blue’s saying.

“Yeah, just a few! We’ll see where the night takes us!”

 _Then I’m going to fuck him again, make him take me when he’s all used and sloppy._ He manages to laugh at Blue’s comment, along with her and the reporter. If he looks flushed, people will hopefully think it’s because he’s been drinking. Blue wraps up the interview and elbows Adam in the ribs.

“Jeez Adam, where’s your head at?”

 _Buried between Ronan’s thighs_. “I’m fine, I’m good.”

“You’re thinking about Lynch, aren’t you? That’s disgusting.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Adam replies.

*

“Couldn’t stop thinking about this, the whole night. After you told me what I could do if I won. I wanted to win before but _fuck_ just thinking about getting to fuck you bare… getting to fill you up… ” Adam trails off, like he hasn’t got the words to explain to Ronan how overwhelmed the thought of it makes him. It’s been distracting Ronan all night, and now he’s finally got proof it’s been affecting Adam just as much.

“Good thing you won then,” Ronan says and kisses him again. He wants Adam inside of him now. It’s ridiculous, to be this obsessed with having someone else’s body, especially when he was sucking Adam’s cock just a few hours ago.

“Would you have let me, even if we hadn’t?”

“No, Parrish. I don’t let losers fuck me.”

“Lucky for you, I do.”

Ronan grins against Adam’s mouth, doesn’t want to stop kissing him ever. Times like this, he thinks getting sober was the best decision he ever made. “If you’d have lost, I’d have fucked you bare instead.”

Adam moans raggedly. “Yeah? Is that how this works? Award ceremony rules, loser has to take it?”

Ronan can’t believe they’re both still dressed. He starts pulling at the buttons on Adam’s waistcoat.

Adam steps back though. “Hold on, this is the most expensive thing I’ve ever worn, I need to hang it up properly.” He then unbuttons the waistcoat himself and starts working on his tie and shirt.

“Come on Parrish, at least make it sexy.” Ronan moves to sit on the bed. He’s not making any effort to take off his own suit yet; he reclines back on the bed and watches the most fastidious strip tease in history. It ends with Adam completely naked though, so Ronan’s not complaining.

He’s definitely not complaining when Adam walks across the room and kneels on the floor between Ronan’s thighs. Being fully dressed while Adam is naked is so unbelievably sexy, he’s worried he’ll come as soon as Adam touches him.

Adam drags his hands up Ronan’s legs from his ankles all the way up to the crux of his thighs. He drags his hot mouth along Ronan’s thigh and presses an open-mouthed kiss to Ronan’s still-clothed cock.

“Get on with it, Parrish.”

“Are you telling me what to do, Ronan?” Adam cups Ronan’s cock through his pants. Then he squeezes it hard, squeezes until Ronan opens his mouth in a pained gasp.

“No, Adam.”

“I know you wouldn’t do that. I’ve been thinking about taking this suit off you all night. Want to do it slowly,” Adam says, darkly. He stands and unbuttons Ronan’s jacket and slides it off his shoulders. “You look so good. I want to make a mess of you.”

“You always do.”

Adam grins at him, sharp and dangerous, and so fucking sexy. He pulls Ronan’s shirt out of his pants and starts unbuttoning from the bottom up. Ronan leans back on his elbows as Adam moves up his body, licking and biting at every inch of newly exposed skin.

It takes far too long for Ronan’s liking, to get to the point where his shirt is being pushed off his shoulders. Adam is leaning up over him and Ronan can’t stop looking, can’t stop his eyes from roaming across the golden expanse of Adam’s body.

Adam grinds down, rubs his bare cock against where Ronan is still trapped inside his suit trousers. The friction makes both of them moan loudly.

“Turn over,” Adam says, and he moves away enough to give Ronan space to roll over onto his knees. Adam kneels behind him and reaches around to undo his belt and his flies. He doesn’t continue though.

Adam moves suddenly, so he’s blanketed over Ronan’s back. He presses his teeth softly into the base of Ronan’s neck and then begins a winding path with his teeth and his tongue down Ronan’s back. It takes Ronan longer than he’s proud of to realise that Adam is tracing over the lines of his tattoo.

When he reaches the waistband of Ronan’s trousers, Adam pauses.

“I love you,” he says, and presses a kiss to the base of Ronan’s spine.

“I love you too. Are you gonna fuck me now?”

“Have a little bit of patience,” Adam scolds, but he runs his hands over Ronan’s ass, and then works his pants down until they’re around Ronan’s thighs.

Ronan knows, by Adam’s sharp intake of breath, that he’s just realised Ronan’s already stretched himself, just a little.

“You’re so dirty, Ronan. When did you do this?”

“Before. Had some time.” Ronan turns back to grin at Adam, and Adam returns it. But then his grin turns wicked and dirty, and he fucks two fingers straight into Ronan. Ronan chokes on a moan and drops his head between his shoulders.

Ronan vaguely hears the snap of the cap on the lube bottle, and then Adam’s fingers are moving slicker inside of him.

“That interviewer, she asked me what I was going to do to celebrate,” Adam says, conversationally, as he twists his fingers into Ronan’s hole. “Should I have told her? I’m going to go to my hotel room, and I’m going to put Ronan Lynch on his knees and I’m going to fuck him until he’s begging and then I’m going to come in his ass. Do you think that would have made headlines?”

Ronan doesn’t know how to answer that, so he just groans.

“I think it would have. Just for the scandal of it.” Adam’s pumping three fingers into him now and he’s relentless. He speeds up suddenly, fucking hard into Ronan, filling the room with obscene noises. And then just as quickly, slows down to a sinful drag. Ronan can feel his fourth finger teasing at the edge of where he’s stretched. Ronan wants to beg Adam to slide that finger in too, fuck him with all of his hand. Adam would as well.

But before he can ask though, Adam’s fingers leave him completely. Ronan feels both of Adam’s thumbs hook inside his hole and spread him open wide. Ronan hates this, and he loves it. Hates how exposed and vulnerable it makes him feel. Loves it because it’s Adam doing it to him, Adam looking at him like he’s proud of how good he can be.

“You’re so good for me, Ronan,” he says, like he’s read Ronan’s mind. Ronan whines desperately into the pillow. “You’re going to take my cock now. You’re going to take it bare and you’re not going to come until I tell you that you can.”

Ronan’s panting the word _please_ out with every breath. Adam likes it when he asks for things and he wants to make Adam proud of him, wants to make him happy. He feels the head of Adam’s cock against his hole, feels the ring of muscle give way as Adam pushes inside. Ronan knows it shouldn’t feel any different without a condom, but it does. Feels like the connection is happening on a primal level.

“Fuck, Ronan,” Adam gasps.

“That’s the idea.” Ronan has no idea where the joke comes from, he didn’t think he had it in him to make stupid jokes when Adam was fitting himself inside.

“Shh, no more talking,” Adam says, softly, for all that he’s beginning to fuck Ronan hard. “Don’t wanna hear anything from you that’s not the pretty sounds you make when you’re taking my cock.”

Adam rocks his cock deep inside, he moves slowly, like he’s savouring the feeling and the obscene drag of it makes Ronan whine. He’s not proud of the noises he’s making, but he can’t help it, can’t help the way they’re being pushed out of him by every thrust of Adam’s hips. Ronan definitely can’t help the way he wants to make them, because Adam said he wanted to hear them, either.

“You feel so good, Ronan. This is just—” Adam cuts himself off with a groan. He squeezes Ronan’s hips tighter and then slides one hand around to wrap around Ronan’s cock. “Wanna feel you come, while I’m inside you like this.”

It’s relentless, his hand on Ronan’s cock, his cock in Ronan’s ass. It feels like Adam’s everywhere all at once, and, fuck, it’s everything Ronan wants. Nothing else exists outside of this room, outside of this moment.

“Beg for me to come inside you,” Adam says.

“Please, I need it. Need to know what it feels like, need you to fill me up. Can I come? _Please_ I wanna come so bad, Adam, please.”

“Yeah, you can. You beg so nicely.”

Ronan comes in Adam’s hand, splattering on the sheets beneath them. He feels himself clenching around Adam’s cock as he jerks with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Oh fuck. Good. Good boy. Love feeling you come on my cock like that. Shit.” Adam’s hips jerk erratically and he’s hardly moving with any kind of rhythm anymore, just hammering his hips hard into Ronan. He doesn’t say anything more, until he comes, groaning Ronan’s name.

*

Ronan’s sprawled on his front on the bed, sheets tangled up beneath him. Adam lays next to him, presses his front against Ronan’s left side. Adam’s fingers trail down Ronan’s spine, press into the dimples in his back and then skim across his rounded ass cheeks. He dips a finger between them and presses into where Ronan is so slick and so open.

“I thought about this,” he whispers, darkly, into Ronan’s ear. “I thought about how wet you’d be after I was done with you.” He pushes another finger into Ronan, and Ronan chokes on a moan.

“I’m sore,” he mumbles, but he doesn’t tell Adam to stop. In fact, he lifts his hips slightly to push back on Adam’s fingers.

“Are you? You don’t think you could take me again?” Adam knows he can.

“I can,” Ronan breathes. He has before. He’s looking at Adam and he’s been biting his lip, it’s all red and flushed. Adam reaches forward and pushes two fingers from the hand that’s not playing with Ronan’s hole, into his mouth.

Ronan’s eyes flutter shut, and he sucks at Adam’s fingers like he’d been sucking at his cock earlier in the night.

“I can’t believe how much you love this. Fucking sexy, arrogant, rock god Ronan Lynch, turned into a whimpering mess from just my fingers filling him from both ends,” Adam says, as he twists a third finger into Ronan’s ass. Adam can feel Ronan’s hips moving in rhythm with his fingers and he can see where he’s rubbing his cock on the mattress. “Stop that,” he says, gently, and Ronan stops.

He stops, but he whines about it. Adam slides his wet fingers out of Ronan’s mouth. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me,” Ronan says. “I’ll take whatever you give me. Please, Adam. I want you to have me however you want me, please. My mouth, my ass, please. I want it.”

Adam thinks wildly that this is just like playing any instrument. Press here and it makes this sound. Play these chords and you get this song. Finger Ronan like this and you get this perfect begging.

“God, you really do. It’s okay. I’ll give it to you, Ronan.” He sits up and grabs the lube. He’s not sure how much more he needs, but he doesn’t want to hurt Ronan, doesn’t want him to actually be sore. He coats his cock in lube before he slides back into the tight, wet heat of Ronan. Ronan’s lying flat still but he tilts his hips upwards and spreads his thighs for Adam.

“Oh god, you’re so fucking wet inside.” He grabs Ronan’s hips and pulls him up onto his knees. Ronan cries out when the movement pushes Adam’s cock deeper in, but it’s not with pain. “You’re going to be even wetter when I’m done with you. Are you going to take two loads from me tonight? Can I fuck you in the morning? You’re going to have to walk around all day tomorrow with my cum dripping out of you.” He fucks into Ronan fast and desperate and he can’t stop talking, can’t stop the litany of filth that’s bursting forward. “I’m going to leave you all sloppy and used and no one’s going to know. No one will know how you let me use you all night long. Just you and me.”

“Fuck, Adam, please, please.”

“Do you even know what you’re begging me for anymore?”

“Anything, everything.”

Every thrust of Adam’s hips pushes another broken _please_ out of Ronan. There’s a moment where Adam can’t reconcile in his head this pliant, begging Ronan Lynch with the sharp-edged, ferocious guitarist he usually is. But then Ronan looks over his shoulder at Adam and grins so savagely that it overwhelms Adam; the fact that he gets every version of Ronan, every magnificent facet of this man is his. Adam’s never wanted someone so entirely, and he’s never wanted to give himself to someone else so entirely in return.

He's fucking hard into Ronan now, and it’s wet and sloppy, like he knew it would be. Ronan’s pushing back into his thrusts and his ass is loose but he’s clenching down around Adam’s cock and it feels incredible. But he can’t get the thought out of his head. _Maybe to be loved isn’t a privilege, but this is, loving Ronan Lynch is a privilege_. He pulls out of Ronan as carefully as he can.

“What the fuck are you doing? Get back here.” Ronan looks pissed off about being abandoned mid-fuck.

“I just need to write this down, if I don’t write it down, I’ll forget it.” He’s scrambling off the bed, wants to write it down as quickly as he can.

“Fucking lyricists.” Ronan groans, loud and dramatic, and Adam hears him collapse down onto the bed. He opens up the notes app on his phone, opens up a blank page. He types his thoughts out, no rhyming structure or rhythm to them, but he’ll be able to work on them.

“So while I was getting my brains fucked out, the guy who was doing the fucking… was thinking up lyrics for his shitty music.”

Adam finishes typing and saves, checking the notes app is backing up. “Excuse you, Grammy award winning music.” He pauses. “It’s about you, if that makes you feel better.”

“Aww, Parrish, you gonna write a song for me?” Ronan grins at him.

“Maybe I already have.” Adam puts his phone back down on the desk and stands back at the foot of the bed.

Ronan snorts. “I wouldn’t even know if you did write a song for me, there’s too many layers of metaphor.”

“I haven’t played it to you yet, I’ll tell you that.”

“It better not be shit. No banjos.”

Adam rolls his eyes and lies down on the bed, facing Ronan. “Nothing I write is shit. I won a Grammy.” It bears repeating,

Ronan grins, he looks properly happy, like he won the Grammy too. “What’s it about then? Is it about my ass?”

“Absolutely.” Adam smirks and reaches around to squeeze one of Ronan’s rounded ass cheeks. “Could write symphonies about your ass.”

“Are you going to finish fucking it? I believe I was promised two loads tonight.”

“Turn over then. You want it, I’m not doing all the work tonight.” 

“What are you gonna make me do? If I ride you, I’ll lose what you gave me before.”

“Oh, can’t have that, can we?” Adam scrubs a thumb over Ronan’s flushed bottom lip. “Are you sure you don’t want that? Maybe I want that. Want you to sit on my cock and fuck yourself, with your back to me so I can watch all my cum slide out of your ass and down my cock.”

“Adam.”

“What?” he laughs.

“I’m not telling you to get on with it. But. You should get on with it.” Ronan rolls onto his back again, and yeah, Adam’s gonna get on with it.

“I love you,” Adam says, feels it’s important to say, right now. He lays in the cradle of Ronan’s thighs, lining their hips up again. Adam’s cock slides wetly up against Ronan’s and he has to reach between them to get it to go where he wants, to push back into Ronan.

Ronan’s hips tip upwards, to improve the angle at which Adam fucks into him. “I love you too,” he says. Adam just wants to be closer, wants to push inside of Ronan as far as he can. He lays right over Ronan, kisses the moans right out of his mouth, as he starts to thrust inside.

Ronan’s legs wrap around him, and one of his hands tangles in Adam’s hair, the other running maddening lines up and down his back. Everything seems to happen on instinct then. Adam feels Ronan working back towards the edge and he wraps a hand around Ronan’s cock, before he even has to ask for it.

When Ronan comes between them, Adam feels it splatter on his chest, and smear between them. He leans more heavily onto Ronan, uncaring about the mess between them. His hips jerk and the feeling of Ronan’s mouth hot on his neck, and his ass clenching around him is enough to push Adam off the precipice into his own orgasm.

All he can hear afterwards, for a while, is his own heartbeat thudding like a bass drum, and Ronan’s ragged breath in his ear. Ronan turns his head to kiss Adam again, and it feel chaste, almost sweet, compared to everything they’ve just been doing.

Adam’s careful when he slides his cock out, but not careful enough. He grabs a wad of tissue from the nightstand and manages to clean up the worst of the mess. The bed is nothing compared to the mess on Ronan though.

“I’m having a fucking shower,” Ronan groans, and he rolls awkwardly off the bed.

Adam laughs. “Yeah, you need it. Want me to join you?” he asks, winking.

Ronan gives him a pained look. “Absolutely not. My ass is closed for business until further notice.”

Adam snorts. “Sure. Tomorrow morning then?”

Ronan flips him off, and dramatically slams the bathroom door. It’s soft close, so it doesn’t make a noise, but Adam thinks it’s more the thought that counts.

He stretches out naked on the bed, content. They’re going home tomorrow, back to the Barns. Adam’s still unsure about that, referring to the Barns, specifically, as his home. It’s not where he pictures when he thinks of the word home in his head. He pictures this instead, a million rooms, scattered across the world, but tangled up with Ronan in all of them. Arms and legs entwined together, in their own tiny world.

When Ronan gets back into the bed after his shower, Adam moves to accommodate him in the bed. They’re so close they share breath, and Adam can feel their hearts beating in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought!!  
> I'm on Tumblr at [behindtheatlantic](https://behindtheatlantic.tumblr.com)!! Come say hi!! <33


End file.
